My Journey
by Ranmira
Summary: The Journey of Rhen and Lars from the beginning till the end


Rhen's POV

Hai, namaku Rhen Darzon, panggil saja Rhen. Aku tinggal di sebuah desa kecil yang tenang dan damai bernama Clearwater. Hidupku sangat bahagia, aku mempunyai papa dan mama yang sangat menyayangiku, juga teman-teman yang sangat baik, terutama Dany, teman sejak kecilku. Tapi semua kebahagiaan itu sirna sejak aku menemukan seorang wanita yang terluka di taman, ia memberiku cincin, lalu tiba-tiba saja ada orang jahat yang menangkapku karena mengira aku pemilik cincin itu. Huh, wanita itu yang dikejar, eh malah aku yang ditangkap -". Aku lalu dijual ke pedagang budak, entah bagaimana nasibku sekarang.

Lars's POV

"Uhuk uhuk. Huh, rumah berdebu sekali sejak budak tua itu meninggal" keluhku.

"Aduh sayangku, baiklah ibu akan cari budak baru secepatnya. Ibu dengar ada penjual budak anak-anak, mereka bisa hidup lama dan tidak cepat mati seperti budak tua. Ibu pergi dulu ya, muah" kata ibu lalu langsung keluar rumah. Akupun tiduran santai di sofa ruang tamu.

Ohya, sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Lars Tenobor, cukup dipanggil Lars. Aku tinggal di kota kecil tapi penduduknya banyak yang kaya bernama Ghalarah. Aku anak yang, ehm, bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi orang-orang memang sering mengatakan aku tampan, tapi ada lagi yang lebih spesial dari itu, aku termasuk salah satu dari segelintir orang yang memiliki bakat istimewa, sihir! Ya, sihir, aku anak ajaib yang bisa sihir, sebentar lagi aku 16 tahun, umur yang cukup untuk masuk magic academy, tempat berlatihnya para penyihir dan apa lagi satu ya, aku lupa, biarlah toh bukan urusanku. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu.

"Hei! Siapa kamu?" lamunanku dikagetkan oleh kehadiran seorang gadis muda berambut violet yang entah sejak kapan ada di rumahku. Sejenak aku terpana, pandangan matanya sedih, bingung, takut, bajunya bagus tapi kotor, ia terlihat seperti mau ke pesta tapi terjatuh di tengah jalan dan tersesat, tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah rambutnya yang unik, seperti rambutku. Oya, dulu waktu aku masih kecil rambutku sering diejek karena berwarna hijau, lain dari yang lain, tapi sekarang mereka sudah tidak berani lagi denganku, hehe.

"Kamu yang ngapain di sini, ini kan rumah majikanku" jawabnya menantang.

"Oh Lars, ini budak baru kita. Hey budak! Cepat ganti bajumu! Budak sepertimu tak pantas memakai pakaian seperti ini! Hey, cincin apa ini? Lepaskan!" perintah ibuku dengan galak.

"Oh, jadi ternyata cuma budak. Cih." aku jijik pada budak, menurutku mereka sangat hina. Bagiku kedudukan manusia itu keluarga kerajaan, bangsawan sepertiku, orang kaya, orang biasa, orang miskin, pengemis, dan yang paling rendah budak. Biasanya budak adalah penjahat yang tertangkap lalu kebebasannya dibeli. Tapi kali ini aku merasa agak aneh pada budak ini, sepertinya dia seumuranku, terlihat berani dan em.. cantik? Hey apa yang aku pikirkan ini! Budak mana ada yang cantik, budak anak-anak di sekitar rumahku semuanya kumal dan penakut. Tapi budak ya tetap budak, mungkin saja dia dulunya penjahat."

Rhen's POV

Seorang nyonya membeliku dari tempat penjualan budak. Keliatannya dia galak sekali :(. Aku dibawa kerumahnya, cukup mewah sih. Begitu masuk pintu, aku melihat sesosok lelaki berambut hijau, cukup keren sih, tapi rambutnya itu lo, lucu.

"Hey! Ngapain liat-liat?!" bentaknya. Tak kusangka cowok ini begitu galak.

"A.. Anu" jawabku terbata

"Hey budak! Ini tuan muda Lars, kau juga harus melayaninya!" seru Nyonya Tenobor, majikanku.

"Iya nyonya" Huh tak kusangka cowok sombong ini juga majikanku.

Lars's POV

"Hey budak, cepat pijat kakiku!"

"Huh, kenapa aku harus melalukannya?" jawabnya. Ya ampun, belum pernah aku melihat budak seberani ini.

"Ibuu.. Budak ini berani melawan perintahku" teriakku. Slap! Ibu pun menamparnya.

"Berani-beraninya kamu melawanku, ingat, aku sudah membelimu" kata ibu. Haha, rasakan budak itu. Ia pun memijatiku. Aku senang sekali melihat dia menderita seperti ini.

Rhen's POV

Aaaaaa! Keluarga ini seperti neraka. Tiap hari aku dipaksa bekerja berat siang dan malam. Jika aku lengah, terlambat, atau melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, tak segan-segan mereka memukul atau mencambukku. Aku tidur di gudang yang sempit dan berdebu, hanya dengan alas sehelai kasur tipis, sementara mereka tidur di tempat tidur mewah yang empuk. Apalagi ada tuan muda super sombong yang suka menjahili dan mempermalukanku ini. Tapi yang paling aku takuti adalah ketika aku disuruh membunuh monster laba-laba di loteng, berkali-kali aku hampir mati karenya! Aku sudah tidak tahan, kabur pun tidak bisa karena pintu keluar masuk kota dijaga ketat oleh pengawal. Entah sampai kapan hidupku begini :(

"Budak! Cepat ambilkan baju Lars di penjahit! Sebentar lagi dia akan masuk magic academy dan menjadi penyihir paling hebat sedunia, ahahahaha! Hey, mengapa diam saja? Cepat pergi! Awas kalau bajunya sampai kenapa-napa! Oya, panggilkan juga Lars dari bermain!" perintah Nyonya Tenobor membuyarkan lamunanku. Aaah, tugas lagi..

Aku segera berlari ke tukang jahit, setelah mengambil jas yang berat dan penuh hiasan bling-bling itu, aku segera mencari Lars yang sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Laars, nyonya besar menyuruhmu untuk cepat pulang." panggilku.

"Hey Lars, mengapa budakmu berani sekali denganmu?" sela seorang temannya.

"Apa kau mau begitu saja menuruti budakmu?" kata seorang temannya yang lain.

"Hey budak, kenapa kau berani menyuruh-nyuruhku? Dan ingat panggil aku Tuan Muda Lars!"

"Hey Lars siapa nama budakmu?"

"Entahlah, kurasa budak tidak perlu nama."

"Aku punya anak anjing bernama Peta, bagaimana kalau kau namai dia Peta?"

"Peta? Haha nama yang bagus untuk seekor, ups maksudku seorang budak."

"Haha, Peta"

"Guk guk, Peta, ayo kemari" hina seorang teman Lars diikuti yang lain. Mereka terus mengolok-olokku dan mengejekku dengan panggilan Peta. Aku kesal sekali, tapi aku harus kuat, aku tidak boleh menangis, nanti mereka malah semakin gembira melihatku menangis.

Lars POV

"Peta peta, peta peta" teman-temanku terus mengolok-olok budak itu. Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit kasian. Hey, apa yang aku bilang tadi? Cih, budak tak pantas dikasihani. Oke balik ke topic yang ingin aku bicarakan. Besok tim penguji dari Veldarah Magic Academy akan datang untuk menjemputku. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, aku pun bergegas pulang.

Akhirnya hari yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak kecil tiba. Hari ini aku akan pergi meninggalkan Ghalarah. Senyumku mengembang membayangkan kehidupan baruku di Magic Academy. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk menjadi penyihir terbaik di Aveyond!

Saat aku bersiap-siap di halaman rumahku, tiba-tiba seorang budak kecil yang kumal berjaan di dekatku. Ia bau sekali dan aku takut dia menularkan baunya, jadi aku mendorongnya dan memarahinya.

"Hey budak, tau diri sedikit dong kau siapa! Ngapain kamu dekat-dekat aku, pergi sana!" dan dia pun terjatuh.

"Kau tidak perlu kasar begitu!" tiba-tiba suara cempreng seorang perempuan yang sangat kukenal mengalihkan pandanganku. Ia berjalan ke depan budak kecil itu seolah ingin melindunginya.

"Heh, mau apa kau ikut campur? Memang kau bisa apa? Apa mau kusihir jadi kodok?" tantangku, matanya menyiratkan sedikit ketakutan.

Blast!

"Auuuch!" tiba-tiba aku merasa dadaku seperti terkena pecahan sesuatu yang menyilaukan, rasanya panas, sakit, aku bahkan sampai terjungkal. A-apa ini?

"Wah, wah, wah, itu tadi sangat hebat?" gumam seorang laki-laki.

"Hebat? Memang apa yang kulakukan?" tanyaku bingung sambil menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan.

"Kau memang berbakat gadis kecil, kau harus ikut kami ke Magic Academy."

Perlu beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Orang itu ternyata bukan memujiku, tapi gadis kecil di depanku, Peta si budak! Aku sangat syok, apalagi saat dia mengatakan ingin membawa Peta ke Magic Academy. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Apa kata teman-temanku jika tau aku satu sekolah dengan budakku sendiri.

"Tapi dia hanya seorang budak!" kataku.

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya, dia budakku!" bela ibuku.

"Maaf nyonya, tapi setiap orang yang memiliki bakat sihir, entah itu putri raja maupun budak, harus belajar sihir di Magic Academy, dan kewajiban lainnya bisa dibebaskan"

Ibu dan aku tidak bisa membantah lagi, ini memang sudah peraturan di Aveyond. Aaah aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku bersama budak ini. Di rumah saja aku sudah sering dibuat sebal dengan tingkahnya yang kurang ajar, apalagi di sekolah dimana aku sudah tidak bisa memperlakukan dia dengan seenaknya, bisa-bisa dia malah ngelunjak.


End file.
